Camping
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Steve takes the twins Camping. MJ saves his dad’s life.


Camping  
  
Synopsis: Steve takes the twins Camping. MJ saves his dad's life.  
  
  
  
Katie and MJ were studying for their big math and history test when all of sudden they heard their mom call. "Katie! MJ! Come here quickly." "What is it mommy?" Katie asked. "I need you two to do me a favor. Could you two please locate your dad?" Kit asked. "Sure mom. But why?" MJ asked. "The baby is coming." She told him. "Oh My God!" Katie screamed. "Katie call daddy at work and if he's not there call him at the restaurant." "Ok mommy!" Katie said dialing the phone.  
  
"What do you want me to do mom? MJ asked. "MJ you go and get my bag and the cell phone and call Dr. Spencer." "Right!" MJ said running to her bedroom. "Ok mommy, daddy is on his way home. He just arrived at the restaurant when I called there." "Thanks Katie." Kit said.  
  
Kit then lay on the couch timing the contractions. By the time the last contraction came Steve came in with Jesse. "Ok how far apart are they Kit?" Steve asked. "They are five minutes apart." She said as the next one came. "Steve put her in the car now!" Jesse said. Steve picked Kit up and hurried her to the car with the twins and Jesse in tow.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital there they met Dr. Spencer and Mark. "Ok Katie and MJ stay here while I take mommy to the delivery room." "Ok daddy." Katie said smiling at him. Katie and MJ stayed where they were told. Steve came out to check on them. "Daddy did mommy have the baby yet?" Katie asked excitedly. "No angel girl she didn't." "Well what's taking so long?" MJ asked impatiently. "MJ these things take time. If you didn't fall asleep in health class you would know." Katie said looking at him. Steve looked at Katie. "What? That's what the video said." Katie said looking at Steve. "Steve, Kit's ready." Dr. Spence said. "Good luck daddy." Katie said hugging him. "I hope it's a girl." Katie said. "No way it's a boy." MJ said. "How do you know it's a boy MJ?" "Because I know. How do you know it's a girl?" "I just know Katie said with a smile.  
  
"Hey MJ, want to go and get something to drink?" Katie asked. "No way. Dad said not to move from here." "MJ it's been two hours since daddy went in. I'm thirsty." "Alright Katie I'll go." MJ said.  
  
While the kids were gone Steve came out looking for them to tell them the good news. "Amanda did you see the twins?" Steve asked. "Not since you brought them in." She said. "That was two and half hours ago. Where are they?" "Steve don't worry they probably went to the bathroom or went to get something to eat." "You think?" "Will you stop worrying they're fine." Amanda said.  
  
Steve went back to Kit and the baby. "Babe where are MJ and Katie?" Kit asked. "They went to get something to eat. I hope." He said kissing her and the baby. After Steve said that in walked Katie and MJ. "Ok you two where were you?" Steve asked. "Getting something to drink daddy." Katie said. "I told her not to go but she insisted on going with or without me. Sorry dad." MJ said.  
  
"So mommy what did you have. A boy or a girl?" Katie asked climbing into the chair next to the bed. "Katie. MJ. I would like to introduce you to your new little sister." Kit said showing her to them. "Cool!" Katie said. Then the baby started to cry. "I'm sorry mommy." Katie said looking at the floor. "That's ok sweetie." Kit said to her. "Well what's her name?" MJ asked. "That's why we want you two here. Daddy and I need help with naming her." Kit said. "How about Lynn mom?" MJ asked. "That's a pretty name." Kit said. "What about you angel girl?" Steve asked. "How about naming her after Aunt Kasey mommy?" Katie asked. "Don't be stupid Katie. Now look what you did mom's crying." MJ yelled at her.  
  
Katie looked at her mom and dad and said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Then she ran out of the room. Steve just gave MJ a look. "Babe go get her. She didn't make me cry. It's just that Aunt Kasey isn't here to see the new baby." "Don't worry I will." He said leaving with MJ. "MJ why did you say that to your sister?" Steve asked as they sat down. "Well she did make mom cry." He said. "You know your sister didn't mean too." Steve said. "Now let's go and try to find her." Steve said getting up.  
  
They looked all over the place for her until they spotted Amanda. "Steve if you're looking for Katie she's in my office." Amanda said. "Thanks. MJ wait here. I'll be right out." Steve said. "Ok dad." MJ said. "Angel girl are you in here?" Steve asked. "Hi daddy. I'm sorry for making mommy cry. It was stupid of me for mentioning Aunt Kasey's name in front of her." Katie said softly. Steve sat down and picked her up and put her on his lap. "Angel girl, you shouldn't apologize for suggesting a name for the baby." "But I made mommy cry. I am stupid." "No you are not." Steve said as he picked her head up. "Mommy was crying because Aunt Kasey isn't here to see the new baby. That's all. So let's go back to mommy and make her feel better. Ok?" "Ok daddy." Katie said getting off his lap. "Daddy will I still be your angel girl or is that now the new baby's nick name?" Katie asked looking up at him. "Angel girl is your nick name only. I'll have to find another nick name for the new baby." Steve said to Katie as they left Amanda's office. "Cool!" Katie smiled up at him.  
  
As the three walked back to see Kit and the new baby, Katie apologized to her mom for making her cry. Kit hugged her and said, "It's not your fault." "Babe I kind of have a name picked out for the baby." Kit said looking at him. "Really? What is it?" Steve asked sitting on the bed. "How about the name Kasey Lynn?" She asked. "OH! That's. Never mind mommy." Katie said. "Angel girl, finish what you were going to say." Steve said. "That's so pretty." Katie said looking at the baby in the cradle. "Kasey Lynn Sloan. What do you think MJ?" Katie asked looking at him. "Yeah that's pretty." He said. "Daddy come here please." "What is it angel girl?" "Look at her eyes they are so bright. How about calling her "Bright eyes"? Katie asked looking up at him. "I'll have to think about it." Steve said kissing her on the head.  
  
After Kit was home a week, Steve told Kit that he's going to take Katie and MJ camping for a long weekend so she can have some rest and take care of Kasey Lynn without interruptions.  
  
"Babe that's great!" Kit said kissing him. "When do the kids get home from school?" Steve asked. "They should be here in about fifteen minutes." Kit said getting the formula ready for Kasey Lynn.  
  
As Kit was about to take the bottle to Kasey Lynn, Steve grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close to him and kissed her. "What's that for?" Kit asked. "Because I love you and you are the best mom in the world to our kids." Steve said as he hugged her. "Thanks. That really makes me feel good when you say that." Kit said looking at him. "I'm glad." He said.  
  
Kit was about to kiss Steve when the "baby alarm sounded." "Well I guess I'm needed in the other room." Kit said. "Bye honey." Steve said.  
  
While Kit was attending to Kasey Lynn, Katie and MJ came in all happy. "Daddy! You're home!" Katie said running to him. "Yes I am. What do you have there?" Steve asked her. "I just got back my math and history test and I past with 100! Isn't that great!" Katie said excitedly. "See angel girl, I knew you could do it." Steve said hugging her. "What about you MJ?" Steve asked. "I aced them too dad. See." MJ said showing the papers to him. "Well this calls for a celebration!" Steve said leading them into the kitchen. "Now since you guys are out of school for Spring Break, how about just the three of us go camping?" Steve asked handing out cookies and milk. "Really!" MJ said. "Just you, me and MJ daddy?" "That's right." "What about mom?" MJ asked. "She's going to stay home and take care of Kasey Lynn while we are camping." He said refilling MJ's glass. "That is sooooo awesome!" MJ said.  
  
The next day Steve and the kids got ready for their camping trip. "Is everyone ready?" Steve asked. "Yes daddy!" Katie said with excitement. "Ok then everyone let's go! Don't forget to say goodbye to mommy and Kasey Lynn." "Bye mommy. Goodbye Kasey Lynn." Katie said kissing them goodbye. "Bye mom." MJ said kissing her before he left. "MJ you didn't say goodbye to Kasey." Katie said. "She's just a baby she doesn't know the difference yet." MJ said leaving. Katie looked at Kasey Lynn and said, "He's not normally like that. I'll say goodbye to you again." Kasey Lynn looked at Katie and smiled. "Oh mommy she smiled at me." "I know sweetie I saw it." Kit said smiling at her. "Daddy! Kasey Lynn smiled at me. Isn't that great!" Katie said getting all excited. "Really? That is great. Now scoot so I can say goodbye to mommy and Kasey Lynn." Steve said. "Ok daddy I'll leave but don't be long. Hey Kasey Lynn don't peak at daddy and mommy kissing." Katie said laughing. Steve and Kit just started to laugh when Katie said that.  
  
"Bye babe. I'll miss you." Kit said hugging him. "I'll miss you too." Steve said kissing her. Then Kasey Lynn giggled. Steve looked at her and said, "So you think that's funny. How about I kiss you." Steve said as he picked her up and kissed her. "Well I better go ladies. See you two on Tuesday. Bye." "Bye babe. Be careful. Don't forget I love you always and forever." "I love you too Kit and you too Kasey Lynn." Steve said as he left.  
  
As Steve got into the truck Katie started laughing. "What's so funny?" Steve asked her. "Nothing daddy." Katie giggled. "Daddy you love mommy a lot don't you?" Katie asked as they pulled out of the driveway. "Yes I do. Why?" "Just asking." She smiled at him. "Katie you're weird." MJ said.  
  
They finally arrived at Highland Camp Site. "Daddy where do we camp?" Katie asked getting out of the truck. "We have to hike to our campsite." Steve said as he took the camping equipment off the truck and handed it to them. "How far is the hike dad?" "It's about a two mile hike up and over the hill." Steve said pointing in the direction.  
  
By the time they reached the site and pitched their tent it was time to eat dinner. "Daddy what should I take out for dinner?" Katie asked looking through the cooler. "You see the blue Tupperware?" Steve asked her. "Um yeah I found it." Katie said pulling it out. "It has hotdogs in it. So I'll make those tonight and then tomorrow night we'll have hamburgers." "That sounds great." Katie said. "Dad can I help with starting the fire?" MJ asked. "Sure. You get the wood and set it up like I taught you and I'll light the fire." "Sounds good to me dad." MJ said running to get the firewood. "Daddy are we going for a hike tomorrow?" Katie asked as she was setting the table. "Yes we will." Steve said as he put out the mustard, ketchup and the drinks. "How's this dad?" MJ asked coming back with his arms full of wood. "Wow! That's enough for the entire stay. Thanks a lot MJ." Steve said taking the wood from him. "MJ. How come you didn't kiss Kasey goodbye?" Steve asked. "Dad she's a baby. She doesn't even know me." MJ said as he helped Steve with the fire. "She knows you." Steve said looking at him. MJ just looked at him with a surprise look. "Really dad?" "Of course she does MJ. She knows you, me, mommy and Katie." Steve said looking at him. "I didn't know that. Gee I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye. Do you think she'll forgive me dad?" MJ asked looking up at him. "I'm sure she will son." Steve said hugging him.  
  
"Katie! Let's go. Dinner is ready." Steve called. "I'm right here daddy." Katie said standing behind him. "Angel girl are you trying to scare me?" Steve asked as he picked her up. "No." She laughed at him.  
  
After dinner Steve and the kids went to bed.  
  
The next day Katie got up early and set the table for breakfast. While she was setting the table she decided to put her walkman on and started to sing "Ain't Goin Down (Til The Sun Comes Up). Not realizing how loud she was singing MJ threw his pillow at her and told her to shut up. "Why?" Katie asked. "Because you're going to wake the dead!" MJ yelled at her. Then she saw her dad coming out of the tent. "Angel girl. You have to remember that you're not at home and there are other families around trying to sleep. So keep it down a little ok." "Yes daddy. Should I stop singing?" Katie asked looking at him. "For now yes until it's at least 9am. By the way what time is it?" Steve asked her. "It's 6am." "Katie you should be asleep." Steve said as he was getting his coffee ready. "I'm not tired daddy." She said handing him his mug. "Katie did you take mommy's CD without asking?" Steve asked looking at her walkman. "No daddy. Mommy and I made a tape of her CD and that's what I'm listening to." Katie said climbing on his lap. Then  
  
Katie took her hands and picked up his face and said, "I love you daddy." "I love you too angel girl." He said as he kissed her on the nose. "So when are we going hiking dad?" MJ asked as he came out of the tent. "Right after breakfast." Steve said picking up MJ and putting him on his other leg. "So what do you two want for breakfast?" "Eggs!" They both said. "Ok I can fix that." He said putting them down.  
  
After breakfast they cleaned up and packed some stuff for the hike. "Are you two ready?" Steve asked looking at them. "I am." Katie said. "Me too." MJ said. "Then let's go. Make sure you two stay close to me so I don't loose you." "Ok." They both said.  
  
As they walked deeper and deeper into the woods MJ heard a strange sound. "Shhh! I hear something." "Like what?" Katie asked. "If you don't shut up I won't be able to tell." MJ listened again and didn't hear anything. "Never mind." He said. As they approached a split path Steve told them to hold up. "Dad let's go left." MJ said. "Ok but don't go too far ahead of me." Steve said. "We won't." They said.  
  
Katie and MJ were walking and Katie spotted a long stick. "Hey look at that stick." She went to pick it up when MJ quickly grabbed her hand. "MJ! What was that for?" She asked yelling at him. "Don't ever do that again. That's a snake." He said. Steve ran to them. "What's going on?" "I thought that was a stick but MJ said it was a snake." Katie said looking at her dad. "You ok angel girl?' Steve asked. "Yes thanks to MJ." Katie said hugging him. As they walked by the snake MJ then realized it was a rattlesnake. Steve knelt down to tie his right boot when all of the sudden the snake lunged out and bit his left thigh. "Dad!" MJ yelled. Steve fell to the ground. Katie screamed "Daddy!"  
  
MJ and Katie ran over to him. "Dad! Don't move!" MJ said. "Katie! Get me dad's pocket knife." MJ yelled. Katie pulled out Steve's pocketknife from his belt clip. "Here! What are you going to do?" She asked him. "I need to cut his pants to get to the bite mark. Dad just lie still. Katie go and sit by dad. Please." MJ said. "Ok MJ." She said crying. "Daddy I'm here. Hold my hand." She said.  
  
"Dad! Listen to me. I'm going to try to extract the venom so don't move. Nod if you understand me." "He understands MJ." Katie said. MJ started to extract the venom out of his dad's leg. MJ reached into his backpack and pulled out the cell phone and called Mark. "Grandpa! It's MJ. I need help. We're at Highland Campsite and dad was bitten by a rattlesnake please send someone to get us. Yes I extracted the venom out. Please hurry!" MJ ran up to Steve and told him he called Mark and now he's going to call the Campsite Ranger. "Damn! What's the number?" MJ panicked. Katie then started to rattle off the numbers. "Hello! Yes! This is MJ Sloan! My dad was just bitten by a rattlesnake! We're located on Beaver Hill. When you come up go left that's where we are! I extracted the venom as much as I could! Thanks!" "Dad hold on they'll be here in minutes." MJ said.  
  
Two minutes later the Ranger showed up and picked Steve up and put him on his truck. "OK Mr. Sloan this is Sal he has the antivenin. Sal is a qualified medical personnel that is stationed on the Campsite. He injected Steve with the antivenin.  
  
After Sal injected him the Ranger put the kids in the truck and drove Steve to the local hospital. "Sal thank you so much for helping my dad." MJ said shaking his hand. "You did most of the work MJ. How did you know what to do?" Sal asked him. "I have books on snakes and I just got finished reading about the rattlesnakes so I guess that part stuck with me." MJ said. "Oh my grandpa is on his way up. He's a doctor." The ranger showed up with Mark.  
  
"MJ where's dad?" Mark asked. "Dr. Sloan?" "Yes." "Hi I'm Sal Rogers. If it wasn't for your grandson your son would be dead. I administered the antivenin and he should be fine." Sal said. Sal and Mark walked into the room where Steve was lying in the bed. "Grandpa!" Katie said running to him. "Hi dad." Steve said in a weak voice. "Sal can I take him to our local hospital so I can keep an eye on him. "Sure doc." Sal said.  
  
The ranger drove Mark and the kids to their campsite and helped them pack. Then they went back and got Steve discharged.  
  
When they finally reached Community General MJ called his mom and told her what happened. Kit and Kasey Lynn came within minutes of MJ's call. "Dad where is he?" Kit asked. "He's resting in room 512 Kit." Mark said walking her in to see him. "Mommy! You're here!" Katie said running to her. "Katie could you and MJ please take your sister outside." "Sure mommy." Katie said as she and MJ grabbed the car seat and brought Kasey Lynn outside.  
  
"Babe are you ok?" Kit asked. "I'm fine." He said as he put his bed in the sitting up position. "What happened?" She asked him. "I stopped to tie my boot when all of the sudden this rattlesnake bit me. If it wasn't for MJ knowing what to do I would have been dead." Steve said looking at Kit. "I'm glad we got him that snake book." Kit said. "Well I guess I owe the kids a camping trip." Steve laughed. "Babe maybe you should take them to the cabin when you are feeling better." Kit said hugging. As Kit hugged him she started to cry. "Honey what's wrong?" Steve asked her. "I'm glad nothing happened to you. I don't know what I would have done without you babe." Kit said. "Let's not think about it." Steve said holding her. "How long will you be in here?" Kit asked. "Dad wants me to stay overnight." He said as he put his hand on her leg. "I wish you can come home tonight." She said as she held his hand. Then she kissed him.  
  
Katie walked in to see how everything was going. "Sorry mommy." Katie said as she saw them kissing. "Angel girl come here." Steve said as he held out his arms to her. "What is it daddy?" "I just want a hug from my big girl." Steve said hugging her.  
  
"Mommy, MJ saved daddy's life." "Yes I know sweetie." Kit went and got MJ and Kasey Lynn. "MJ thank you for helping dad." Kit said hugging him. "No problem mom." He said smiling at his dad and mom. "MJ come give your dad a hug." Steve said. "So how is my little precious girl doing?" Steve asked looking at Kasey Lynn. Kit handed Kasey Lynn to Steve. Kasey Lynn looked at him and giggled. Then everyone laughed. "Daddy. I guess Kasey Lynn likes the name "Precious girl". Katie laughed.  
  
Mark then walked in to check on Steve. "So I see you're feeling fine." Mark said looking at everyone sitting on Steve's bed. "Thanks for everything dad." Kit said hugging him. "I didn't do anything. It was all MJ's doing." Mark said hugging him.  
  
"Katie. MJ. I'm going to take you two up to the cabin on Thursday." Steve told them. "Daddy I think you should rest." Katie said looking at him. "I think I should be ok by then. Right dad." "You should be." Mark said.  
  
"Daddy maybe mommy and Kasey Lynn could come up with us?" Katie asked. "Katie this is just for you, dad and MJ." Kit said. "Come on mom come with us." MJ said. "Yeah mom. Come with us." Steve said laughing. "Alright Kasey Lynn and I will come up with you guys." Kit said. "ALRIGHT!" They all shouted. 


End file.
